Andromeda Selwyn
__TOC__ Andromeda Selwyn is a Pure-Blood witch of Caymanian and English descent. She is the daughter of Edwina Urquart and Royle Selwyn. Vital Information Life Before Hogwarts The smell of bacon will always remind Edwina of being pregnant. Royle had shown her the time of her life, and she did not want the day to end. Her mother and father both come from good Pure-Blood families. Andy grew up much like her father, she was born in Peterhead, Aberdeenshire, Scotland, and moved to Rutherglen, South Lanarkshire, Scotland at the age of nine. Her father had taken up work in the business district in the Shawfield region. Her mother was ecstatic to relocate as she frequently grows restless in one location. In three years, from the ages 9 through 12, Andy and her mother began to grow apart. Andy was always at her mother's side since she was born. Making up their own stories to act out was Andy's favorite thing to do, before she started school it was all she ever wanted to do. Before she could walk she was strapped to her mother's chest going on adventures when mum was bored. She was sat beside a cauldron while mum made potions. Pandora was restless, but she did not lack common sense. Everything Andy knows she learned from her mother, from learning to talk, to learning to walk, to the antics that got her expelled. Edwina and Royle forced Andy to attend Beauxbâtons until her fourth year. Apparently she has a behavioral problem stemming from the lack of freedom in her home-life. Her parents remained uninformed due to Andy's constant interfering, her ingenious use of strangers and magic to fill the role of parental units. Andy never felt her parent needed to be involved because she had not done anything wrong. She served all of her punishments for her disruption with no complaints. While negative reinforcement did not prevent her from making the same choices, nevertheless she restrained herself, in class at least. Unfortunately Andy was caught over four dozen times pulling pranks on students, and faculty. Ultimately she was expelled. Additional Information Extra Info= |-|Magical abilities and skills= |-|Favorites= Personality Traits= |-|Habits= Resilient - Tenacious, Imaginative, Neat, Spiteful Andy can be an overwhelming personality type, and rather intimidating when she feels the need to be. She thinks that she caters to her bad side, and she feels the same about everyone else. She does not believe in the "benefit of the doubt", and rarely puts the needs of another before the wants/needs of herself. Andy is the type of person to bear an evil grin when she is smiling sweetly. She not difficult person to find; she is the girl tying nooses in rope or sharpening her potions knife. Appearance } |text=“The only way to survive eternity is to be able to appreciate each moment.” ― Lauren Kate, Fallen }} Madison Pettis / Lyndie Greenwood Andy has a heart shaped face, and dark, brown black hair, often worn in a natural curly style. She has rich, glowing light brown skin like her father, and deep, dark brown eyes like her mother. She thinks her eyes are too far apart, but most people say they are in proportion to the rest of her face. She has thin lips, and yet she is still able to form the most beautiful smile, or a serious pout when she wants to. Relationships Immediate Family= Siblings: Andromeda, Antigone, Creon Birth order: Andromeda Eurydice, Antigone Danaë, Creon Lycus, Children of Siblings: Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Possessions Spellbook Category:Character